User talk:Appledash
you are a weeb. 00:44, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Are the contests only for PCAs? And can anyone vote (like me) LindaClark (talk) 15:24, October 29, 2018 (UTC)Linda RE: Awards My apologies. I wasn't aware of this as I only recently joined PA and hadn't read all the guidlines. My bad. -- 20:37, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Wikian of the Month 20:56, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am a admin at the Warrior cats 2.0 wiki. We were wondering if you could check our wiki out :). Here is a link. https://warrior-cats-20.wikia.com/wiki/News In the charat contest can someone else make my charat and I put it in the contest? LindaClark (talk) 16:19, November 11, 2018 (UTC)Space Brain Can I make a page on exile?Moonlight 21:42, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Can I remove loner from the Clans and groups category? I don’t think it belongs there. Moonlight 11:17, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Message from Owlmask Just a suggestion, Putting the character's "History" in a scroll or expandable would take up less space,, Firestar is shown as a non-tabby in Shattered Peace - maybe we should include that in mistakes -Spinestar I have a problem with the character art on WWiki. The first thing you have to consider is that people use the art on this wiki as character designs for M.A.Ps(or Multi Animator Progects). Yes, people have to animate these designs. Trust me, I was one of these people. Other designs are just down right ridiculous and do not work with the character at all.--Moonlight 20:05, November 25, 2018 (UTC) i dont think youre a weeb and im testing my sig here 21:16, November 25, 2018 (UTC) youre bad at werewolf and im bad at signatures help me 21:17, November 25, 2018 (UTC) another test sorry icy last one hi icy I'm gonna use your talk page to test too :-) [[User:Hawkfire98|''JOLLY]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|FIRE]] 21:25, November 25, 2018 (UTC) oops i was supposed to use 3 ~'s [[User:Hawkfire98|JOLLY]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|FIRE]] I think we should make a StarClan png for Amberclaw. It says that he is in StarClan, but his character art shows us that he is still a warrior. --Moonlight 03:07, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Icy! I'll send you the filled out questionnaire in a few. 23:40, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Book gallery : Can you or someone else add to the templates of book cover gallery that Swedish language books are also published in Finland - (''Swedish Language Edition - Released in Sweden and Finland)? (: Savuvarjo (talk) 11:31, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Hey Appledash, I'm newish to the Wiki (I've been using it for a long time, but just started to edit and work on stuff), and I have a kinda nit-picky question. Here's my situation: I'm writing or editing or whatevering a page, and I know there are some words or names that should be linked to another page. For example, Firestar, Starclan, or Twolegplace. I know that they should be linked, but when? Do I only do it the first time the thing is mentioned and not again? Or each time there's a new section or separation? Not every time, surely. Anyway, that's all. I would really appreciate your response. Thanks! LynxieLover (talk) 22:12, December 3, 2018 (UTC)